The Idiot I have Been
by Rukichigo93
Summary: Luke's POV before he died. ThaliaXLuke; a little AnnabethXLuke, sweet oneshot.


**Disclaimer : I dont own Percy Jackson series, if I did Thalia wouldnt've join the hunters and Zoe wouldnt so as requested i make another Thaliaxluke oneshot**

* * *

**The Idiot I have Been**

I was lying on the ground, my breathing ragged. Death was coming closer by every seconds. Annabeth was next to me, holding my hands, tears in her own eyes. I wanted to say something, but my voice failed me. I barely had the strength to inhale.

_Annabeth doesn't love me, that's good, _I thought, _She has Percy now, so I will not be burdened when I left. She has someone else to take care her for._

Some people says that before you die, your life came flashing before your eyes. Everything you'd done, everything you had ever experienced. Sure enough, images of my mother reappeared, of my old home by the beach, of my childhood, my days in camp-half-blood, two years of running with Annabeth and Thalia, two of the people I cared the most in the world.

_Thalia._

Her name tasted bittersweet in my mouth.

She had joined the Hunters of Artemis, that's what Annabeth had said. The thought of it calmed me a little. Well, she wouldn't _date _anyone else. Thinking about Thalia also made him realize, how stupid I had been.

_I keep telling myself that the reason I joined Kronos was to avenge her, and to teach the Olympians a lesson, _I thought bitterly, _But in the end, it was I who hurt her the most._

Now dying, my right mind, free from Kronos' polluted thoughts, started to resurface. I thought of my dark haired best friend, sacrificing her life for her friends, and when she woke up, what did she find? _Me, _betraying her.

_She must've hated me now, and I deserve it. I just hope that I have the time… to tell her I'm sorry._

_**You should have done it ages ago, that time when you met her in Mount Talmapais,**_

_I know. I'm an idiot._

"Luke…" Annabeth's voice woke me up from my reverie, "I don't hate you. Thank you for all you've done for me."

I just gave her a weak smile, I can't say anything. I just wanted to ask, _did Thalia hate me?_

She seemed to be reading my mind, "Thalia… she doesn't hate you, either. Even though she's with the hunters now, and even though she said she hate you, you know she never meant it. She loves you, Luke,"

"…"

"She never says it, of course," Annabeth was smiling amidst her tears, "But that's one of the reasons why she joined the hunter. She loves you, and when she knew you're…" she hesitated, searching for the right word, "You're… gone, she doesn't want to fall in love ever again,"

_Tell her I love her too, _my eyes pleaded, but this time, Annabeth was no telepathic.

"It's kind of ironic," she wept a tear off her eyes, "the three of us started together, and now… now everyone is gone, except me…" she looked at me, "Sometimes I wish for nothing but those two years we lost."

_You're never alone, _I wanted to tell her, _Like I promise, the three of us will always stay together as a family, regardless of Thalia being a hunter, and me… being, dead. We'll always be one family, Annabeth._

She started crying again. I had known Annabeth for years, and I had taken care of her since I was fourteen, and it really pained me to see her like this. But again, this is all my fault. If only it was I who was turned into a pine tree, will there be a better future for the three of us? Or will Thalia do the same thing I did?

Maybe I'll never know the answer.

I forced my hand to move and touched Annabeth's. Surprised, she looked down at me, and I gave her a weak smile.

_Don't cry, _I try to tell her, though the words wont come, _I'm really sorry. Tell Thalia I'm sorry. Tell her I'm such an idiot._

My eyes started to close, no matter how much I struggle. Annabeth's face was becoming more of a blur, and my hand gripped hers tightly.

_Goodbye._

It wasn't so bad, dying, with the person you cared for by your side. It's a pity Thalia wasn't here… I wanted to die seeing her smile, but I knew she was faraway with the hunters, off to their next adventure.

_I'm really sorry, _I keep repeating those words in my mind, hoping she'd hear me, _I'm really sorry._

"Luke… Luke…" Annabeth was saying my name in a choky voice. My grip on her hand loosened.

I heard a girl screamed my name, but my mind doesn't have time to process who. I wanted to tell her not to scream, but then my breathing failed me. My eyes were closed, my hand dropped loosely by my side.

_Finally. Peace._

_

* * *

_

**Lol. Reviews please, I'll greatly appreciate , and do anyone know where to read Percy jackson book 5 online?**


End file.
